Hyuse/Plot
Background Hyuse was a boy from the lower class scouted House Ellin, a minor family under Hairein's family, for his trion capabilities. He grew very attached to them, especially their head. Beginning at the age of 8, Hyuse trained in swordsmanship under Viza for 6 years, until he acquired Lampyris at 14. His family head was chosen to become god should a suitable candidate for god not be found in another nation. Because of this, Hairein plotted to abandon Hyuse on Earth in the case that they could not get their hands on a candidate for god, which ultimately happened. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Hyuse is sent with Viza against Tamakoma First and the C-rank trainees and Osamu. The duo is ordered to capture Chika. He gets into a firefight with Kizaki and Karasuma, where the former manages to deduce the basic principle behind Lampyris: magnetism. Seeing that the situation was getting difficult, he attempts to tag Chika with a marker but it ends up being in Osamu instead. After Karasuma, Osamu, and the trainees leave, he and Viza team up against Konami and Kizaki. Konami is forced to pursue Trion Warriors that Viza sent towards the evacuation zones, leaving Kizaki on his own. Viza quickly defeats Kizaki, and Hyuse uses Lampyris to rush towards Chika with Viza. Yūma and Jin intercept them, and Jin gets into a battle with Hyuse. Hyuse leads Jin to an underground tunnel where he can use his camouflage to reflect the little light around him rendering his invisible. He then pins Jin's arm to a wall with his magnetism, but is informed by him that he would be abandoned. Hyuse gets visibly angry, which allows Jin to trap him with Escudo. Hyuse breaks out, and Jin does the same, allowing them to continue their battle, which ends up being a delaying tactic on Jin's behalf. As Hairein left Hyuse on Earth, Hyuse complies with Jin and is arrested by Border. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc During the B-Rank Rank Battles Arc, Hyuse is invited as a special guest to the Tamakoma Branch's base. He wears a black jacket with a hoodie as he watches the battle with Branch Chief Rindō, Yōtarō, Konami and Karasuma. He gets into a sort of argument with Konami about him stating the obvious. Hyuse also give comment about the battle with Nasu team, if he was the team leader "he would destroy the dam so the water will flow and the landscape will change and wait to regroup so they can attack as a team". In the battle Osamu used the same trick as Hyuse said. After the battle with Nasu team, Chief Rindō on request from Kido to lend Yūma's power. Since the atmosphere became awkward when Hyuse, Yūma and Osamu sit together, Chief Rindō talked about that Hyuse and Osamu had the same idea, but Hyuse got pissed being compared to Osamu who was still a rookie. Hyuse was interrogated in HQ where he refused to say anything related to his homeland. After Jin refuses Osamu's invitation to join his unit, he tried to ask Konami but then Yōtarō said the one that Jin meant was Hyuse. Hyuse replies that he doesn't have any intention of working with Osamu. Konami then adds that HQ obviously will do everything so that thing will not happen. During Enedra's interrogation, he said if either Galopoula or Rodochroun attacks, Hyuse will make the shift because it was his chance to return to Aftokrator. He also revealed that Aftokrator was looking to choose candidate for God, and one of candidate is Hyuse's lord, the head of House Ellin. The night when Galapoula attacks, Hyuse checks which one is going to invade using his radar, then he took a Border trigger, though he actually wants to take Lampyris but Jin hides it. Before stepping outside from the Tamakoma building, Hyuse thanks Yōtarō, whom he considers as "Senpai". On the way to make contact with the invaders, Hyuse meets with Reghindetz. He introduces himself as a member of House Ellin and he wishes Reghindetz to bring him to Galapoula's expedition ship and help him return to Aftokrator. But then Yōtarō, who intended to return Hyuse the Lampyris, finds both of them. Yōtarō say if Hyuse want to return home, he should have it. When Reghindetz gets information that the mission has failed, he tries to provoke Hyuse and asks Hyuse to capture Yotaro hostage to serve as a proof for his loyalty. Hyuse initially going to refuse it, but Reghindetz says he can't let Hyuse go to the expedition ship if he didn't. Hyuse pulls out the Scorpion and suddenly stabs Yōtarō. Reghindetz is startled and becomes angry with what Hyuse's action and reveals that if they ever meets someone from Aftokrator, they won't have to rescue them and they can execute them on the spot if they get in the way. However, this turns out to be a ruse that leads Reggie to use his Thugater. At that moment, Hyuse use Lampyris to immobilizes Reggie. Hyuse then thanks Reghindetz for sharing the information before he slices him in two. Jin compliments Hyuse on his work well done. Hyuse requests that Jin return him to Aftokrator as soon as possible, no matter what the means. Following Round 5, Osamu takes Hyuse to HQ in order to negotiate Hyuse's entry into Tamakoma Second. Hyuse still refuses to divulge information regarding Aftokrator, but agrees to guide the expedition through the Neighborhood with his thorough knowledge of the different nations. Kido allows Hyuse to join, under the condition that Chika be on the expedition even if the rest of Tamakoma Second couldn't make it. Hyuse officially becomes a trainee on February 22, and because of this, he is unable to assist Tamakoma Second in Round 6. He gains attention for being part of Tamakoma Branch, and is discussed by the upper echelon. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Plot Category:Hyuse